Helena's Monster Diary
Cover Go away before I make a necklace out of your ears. I literally mean it! September 7th Okay, I know I'm supposed to write this entry in my other diary but... *inhales* I'm a Thrall now! How did it happened? Like what I wrote in my normie diary (Somehow normie is Monster Language for human), I was invited to go with my crush, Kyle to go to one of his friend's party. I met a ghoul named Clair and she lept me company when Kyle and his friends perform a teaser for his upcoming play. After that, I can't find him. Clair said that she saw him with the niece of the famous Van Hellscream, Lilith going out through the back. I find it hard to believe that Kyle would like Lilith but like any other ghoul, I go out through the back. My heart samk that night! They were hanging out as if they're an actuall couple! I quickly left the party without telling anyone and ran straight to my home. It was dark and I didn't noticed the traffic light changing so... I think you can tell the rest. September 8th After I was brought back from the dead, I started to look for two things. One is a new home and two is a suitable school to attend to. Thankfully, I've been saving my money not only from my allowance, but also from all the changes from every single groccery shopping I go to since I was seven. I rented this really uhhh-mazing apartment and the owner is even nice to give me a twenty percent off. The owner even suggests me to attend this school called Monster High. I met up with Headless Headmistress Bloodgood and she says that I'm MH material and she'd love to have me as a student here. I filled in some forms, receive my student ID and my class schedule and I start attending the day after tomorrow. September 9th Today I am tired to the bones and it's not cause I'm preparring for Monster High, it's because I was shop 'till I drop for furnitures and arranging them in my apartment. I even met someone while I was at the maul. After I finished shopping, I went to a Chinese restaurant to get some dim sums for lunch. I then accidentaly bumped into a ghoul with long jade green hair with a bun on top which is held with two hair pins and a chrysanthemum clip and I made her dropped her noodles. She got kinda furious so I apologize her like a hundred times and buy her another pack of noodles to make it up. Then she introduce herself and accepts my apologies. Her name is Jinafire and she's a Chinese Dragon from Fanghai. Xang was right about Dragons having the same eyes as cats. So the rest of the day, we hang out while enjoying our lunch and do a bit more shopping. She's even nice enough to follow me home and help me arrange my apartment. She also says that she's a student attending Monster High. I was delighted to hear that and Jinafire says it was an honour to accompany me tomorrow. That means Jinafire is my first GFF! September 10th My first day went as well as I thought. I found Jinafire by her locker with a Skeleton ghoul. So I said 'Hi' to them and she introduced me to her friend, Skelita. She's from Hexico and she looked like the Skeletons from Mexico when they celebrate the Day of the Dead. I like that celebration since my fav Goth musician, Voltaire wrote and sang a song about it. Both English and Spanish! Her face even look like sugar skulls (And oddly enough, it's her favourite food!) The best part is that my classes are the same as them! I also met some of her other friends along the way. Like Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Venus McFlytrap (Love her eco-punk look!), Rochelle Goyle and Jackson Jekyll (AKA the only normie in a monster school) September 15th Thank goodness it's a Saturday now! My first week as a monster student is worse than my first week as a normie student. Why? Cause the humans back at New Salem doesn't throw water or cold soda in my face like what the monsters have been doing! The worst one is when the school bully (I literally mean a bull!), Manny threw a large cup of slushy into my face as if I'm Tina Cheng from gLee! My friends tried to be there for me but they think I'm being rude to them when I asked them to leave me alone. Jinafire is the only one who understands me. We have the same feelings when it comes to anger. September 16th The ghouls tookme aout to the maul today to help me cheer up from the struggle I've been suffering for the past week. I gotta admit, it's what I needed! I also have a new huy friend. I met him when my friends, Jinafire, Skelita and Clawdeen take me to the Coffin Bean. I was in line with Jinafire to order our drinks. Then out of nowhere I bumped into someone or something and I dropped my fanguccino! I look back up again and I see nothing. And a dude reapear right infront of me. His name is Invisi Billy and he apologises and buys me another drink and a strawscary tart to make it up. I was about to say that it's not necessary but it's a bit too late.He then says that he likes her hearts under her right eye and her voice is beautiful which brought me to blush like mad. And with that, he dissapeared. Jinafire thought that he likes me, but I deny it. Category:Diary